Mesmerized
by Delta Oranges
Summary: Makino Tsukushi just wants to live a normal life, with friends, a boyfriend, and absolutely no press. But will her dreams come true or will she crash and burn like in the past, well according to Chuck, a life without fame is a life not worth living. xoxo


Chapter 1

Her thick black hair drifted down her back caressing her lovely face. Her icy blue eyes shimmered when the dim hallway lights shone on her face. She was beautiful from head to toe. Many stared at her, as she made her first appearance in her new school. Makino Tsukushi was a strong and confident 18-year-old girl.

Many of the students were not pleased by her, she was a rule breaking, Bold, and defiantly did not fit in with the rich polite girls. The girls spat cruel words at her as she walked by calling her words such as "slut" or "whore", but the seconded Makino turned to look at them the all shut up and hid there heads.

Makino had always been pushed around by others, she didn't want her new life to be like that because look how letting people walk over her turned out. She was now strong and not going to let anyone try to push her to the ground she was going up and was never going to let little sluts like them get in her way. So she just brushed the hair out of her face and continued walking, if she let them set to her it would just be letting them win. Makino's life had been hard with many sad days and many "unfortunate" accidents. Makino swallowed back her horrible memories and continued walking.

Makino's new school, Eitoku Gakuen had an odd eerie feeling to it, all the classrooms that she passed looked the same with pale grey walls and perfectly clean white floors, with only one window with the shades pulled down. After awhile it just seemed like a picture repeating itself. When she finally got to she classroom she stopped and stared. Everyone was in uniforms and quietly whispering to one another, except 4 students, they wore bright t-shirts and low rider bile jeans belated with brand name belts.

One of them walked up to her and said, " Hello there I'm Nishikado Sojiro, and who might you be" with a flirty wink and sexy smile.

"I'm Makino Tskushi, I just transferred her from America." She said in a politely way with a kind not at all flirty smile.

"Wow your Japanese is very good. I'm surprised."

"Why thank you, that is very kind," Makino just smiled she had worked very hard for quite awhile on her Japanese.

Nishikado then tried to sexily caress her face, but when she saw his had coming toward her she instinctively grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. He fell face first on the ground and by the time he stood up everyone was staring.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized " when I saw you're had coming I wasn't expecting it and you surprised me. She then bowed her head "I'm very sorry."

Nishikado just laughed, "Wow you are very strong! Where did you learn that?"

Makino just stood there, she had not thought of a lie for that question yet so she just blurted "My brother" when it came out she new it was a mistake her brother had been dead for awile now and she didn't want anyone to know about him because it might rise some questions and she didn't need anymore questions, she just wanted a normal life.

"Oh that's cool" Nishikado was now up and had brushed of his expensive looking, pants. With a huge grin on his face he said, "I like a woman with a nice grip and by the looks of it you've got one hell of a grip.

"Don't talk like that to me or I will through you across the room again but this time it won't be an accident and when I try to do something, I ALLWAYS surpass my expectation" Makino whispered in his ear. Her just nodded his head "good" she smiled.

"So a brother, what kind of a guys is this brother, the kind that will kick my ass for flirting with you, or a cool brother?" Nishikado asked.

All of a sudden Makino got a very serious look on her face "My brothers dead and dead is the way I would like him to stay" she growled.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't know." Nishikado whispered and walked off.

The other three of the group of guys started to laugh and joke about how he got whipped by a girl and about how hot she was, but one of them just kept staring at her like in some kind of daze. He tried to walk up to her but the other guys kept pulling him back for something. Makino just sat quietly at her desk reviewing her old books and waiting for her teacher. She just kept thinking "it's okay there is just the rest of this year and then I can go to collage and just do what I really want to do." When the teacher walked in, she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone but I had to pick up a special person from the airport. You know that new book we are reading well this it the star actor of the coming soon film to the movie. Everyone, Mr. Chuck Bass."

When the teacher said that name Makino's eyes lit up and she began to panic "No not him, not now," she whispered to herself.

"Mr. Bass is from America and there is a huge star on a show called Gossip Girl, but now he will be playing an America rich man coming to live in Japan to find his childhood sweetheart that he has not seen for years is living there, it is filled with drama and betrayal and lots more, well I don't need to explain the story you will know enough soon."

When he stepped in the room the girls went wild. Every girl but Makino she just stared, but not in the way you would think, she stared with a pained look on her face, on that showed only despair. Domyouji Tsukasa saw this in her eyes, and who is Domyouji Tsukasa? He is the leader of the Flower 4 aka the F4 which consists of 4 extremely rich boys, Hanazawa Rui is the most mysterious and introverted one, Mimasaka Akira is the most mature and reasonable one, and of course Nishikado Sojiro which you already know as the rich playboy. Each one of them having millions of dollars and a golden pass, meaning they can do whatever they wish not even the police can touch. Domyouji is the richest and the strongest of all of them a total bad ass. Domyouji just watched Makino as she sadly sat there her eyes showed nothing like she was thinking something out.

Makino didn't know what to do, through all the years she lived in America, through all the pain and suffering she thought she was finally done with everything but as she can see troubles don't just up and leave, when your in such deep love the man who is responsible won't just let go.

Chuck Bass scanned the room looking over each student, as he did Makino tried her best to hide her face under her long hair, hoping, and wishing for him not to see her. Luckily he didn't so he began to speak about his new movie and how he is the star, surprisingly he had amazing Japanese, "when did he learn to do that?" Makino thought. As chuck walked down each row of students explaining his thoughts he stopped at Makino's desk

"Don't try to hide from me little Makie, I see you." Chuck said in English with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know me to well Babe, to bad, I guess I was never good at hide and seek," Makino whispered.

"How could I miss you with you gorgeous black hair and not to mention you're the only one how hid from me it somewhat draws attention. So this is where you have been hiding from me, in a crappie Japanese school, you should have called I could have sent you some money to go to a good school. We need to talk, after my long speech on my new movie, I will take you out for coffee, we'll chat." He just laughed and continued, now everyone was staring now.

After the class was over Makino tried to slip out with all the other students, but Chuck has a good eye he caught her before she could even get passed the first set of desks. "Where do you think your going?" Chuck asked.

"Over to see you," Makino caressed his arm "where else would I go, to Europe? Just kidding sweetie, who do you think I am? Don't answer that." Makino laughed.

Domyouji saw the way Makino was acting around Chuck, flirty but with an odd eerie kind of sadness. Seeing her flirt and sexily talk in English with that Chuck guy, made Domyouji feel wired in a jealous, and sad kind of way. "Why was he feeling this way about a girl he didn't even know?" He asked himself.

Everything was silent at the coffee shop, both Chick and Makino scared to break the ice. So in the spur of the moment Makino said "So what have you been up to?"

He looked at her funny "looking for you. Why did you leave? And without telling me, don't you love me?"

I love you, its just that I couldn't take it anymore, I needed out, with my brothers death and all of the press I just couldn't do it again and act normal, I just needed a fresh start where no one knows me and I have a chance at a normal life." I know I should have called you but I thought you would have tried to stop me, and I couldn't, this is what I've been looking for, real people, who can be a real friend. I know leaving you was a mistake; I have missed you since the second I left. But what was done, was done, I couldn't change anything." There was a long silence. "Please say something." Makino could feel the tears rising.

"What should I say, my first real love was in this kind of pain, in so much of this pain that she was forced to leave without even talking to me, and I couldn't even tell that you were hurting. I'm a horrible boyfriend, when you were trying to find peace in what had happened, I was sitting here thinking that you were just like everyone had said, a heart breaker. When you're the one with the real broken heart.' He looked like he was on the verge of tears "can you forgive a stupid son of a bitch?"

"You will always be my stupid son of a bitch. Not forgiving you would just be hurting me, even thought I don't believe that it is anyway your fault I am glad that you can be that considerate of my feelings, and not be angry with me." Makino smile and kissed him over the table. "Well your shooting a movie here right?"

"Yes why?" Chuck asked

"Well I guess you will need a place to stay while shooting it, and I need a man to keep me warm at night, so what do you say?" Makino Sexily asked.

"Well I can't let a beautiful woman like you freeze, so I guess I'm obligated to help you." They then had a little make-out session, and walked hand in hand back to there new apartment.


End file.
